With This Ring
by lovelyMary
Summary: An unlikely couple ties the knot and sends their parents and the rest of Port Charles into a tailspin. Josslyn/Alec one shot.


A/N: This was written for the 1000 word July prompt at UCGH. Prompt 55: Discovery.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're ready to go in there?" he asked gently squeezing her hand.<p>

"Ready or not, we don't have much of a choice Alec."

"Sure we do. We can go back to Europe. Live a nice, peaceful, drama free life."

"Oh please, you love the drama and you know it," she teased him.

"Besides, you know my mom would hunt us down if we just up and disappeared."

"Yeah I definitely don't want to be on the receiving end of your mother's wrath. Which is why I'm asking you again; are you sure you want to go in there?" he said nodding towards the Metro Court dining room where their friends and family were gathered for a graduation/good luck in law school party for his wife.

His wife.

He still couldn't believe that Josslyn was his wife.

* * *

><p>Carly looked around the room with a satisfied smile. Everything was perfect, well almost everything.<p>

"What is she doing here?" she asked as she walked up to her husband.

Jason didn't even need to turn around to see who was on the receiving end of Carly's glare.

"Josslyn invited her. Remember?"

"Of course I remember, Joss and I argued about it. I still don't know why she would invite her. I mean it's not like she's family."

Jason couldn't help but laugh at the cute little pout that had formed on her face. He gently pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Carly slowly pulled away just as Josslyn and Alec entered the dining room.

Jason winced at Carly's squeal as she quickly made her way towards her daughter and engulfed her in a tight hug.

After a while, Alec walked up to Josslyn and wrapped his arms around her from behind."Are you ready to do this?"

Josslyn nodded and turned around to face him.

"Let's do it," she said as she pulled her rings out and let him place them on her finger.

"Can we have your attention please?" she said as the chatter stopped and everyone turned to look at the young couple.

"We have an announcement to make. Umm you see...we uh...we got married in Europe."

Silence permeated the room as everyone took in the news.

Michael was the first to break the silence.

"Congratulations!" he said as he and Abby approached the couple to hug them and wish them well. Other guests followed suit but were soon interrupted by parents who were eager talk to their kids now that the initial shock had worn off.

* * *

><p>They had retreated to Carly's office so they could have some privacy. Carly, Jax, Jason and Josslyn were occupying one corner of the office while Brenda and Alec had the other.<p>

"Josslyn, what were you thinking running off and getting married like that?" Carly asked still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that her baby girl was married.

"Mom, we didn't plan on getting married. We were in Paris and it was all so romantic. We just went for it."

"Young lady, marriage is serious business. It's not something you just go for."

"I know that Dad," Josslyn answered slowly getting agitated. "Alec and I know exactly what we're getting ourselves into. We've known each other forever and more importantly we love each other."

"Josslyn sweetie, we know all that but marriage is a big step and we don't want you to rush into anything before you're ready," Carly said trying to appease her daughter.

"I know this is a shock, and that you guys are upset but this isn't something that Alec and I just decided to do. We've been talking about it for a while now. We know what we're doing. You're just going to have to trust us."

"We do trust you Josslyn," Jason assured her."But you have to understand where we're coming from. You got married and we didn't get to be a part of it."

"I know and I'm sorry. But can you really blame us for wanting to avoid a big wedding." She glanced at her mother and then shifted her gaze towards Brenda and Alec.

* * *

><p>"How could you do this Alec?"<p>

"Mom, Joss and I didn't plan on getting married and I'm sorry that we ambushed you guys with this but I'm not sorry that we got married. I love her, mom. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Alec, I know how much you two love each other and that you wouldn't have done this unless you were sure but..."

"But what mom?"

"I don't know I guess I'm just a little hurt. You're my only child. You got married and you left me out of your special day."

"I never meant to hurt you mom but I think we both know that it's better that things happened this way," he said giving his mom a knowing look and glancing over at Carly.

* * *

><p>"Well, one thing's for sure. You never throw a boring party." Brenda said trying to ease the tension now that she and Carly were alone.<p>

"You know me, never a dull moment. Listen I know that we don't always get along" she paused briefly and smirked "Who are we kidding? We hardly ever get along but despite that our children have fallen in love and now they're married."

"Which means we're stuck with each other whether we like it or not."

"Exactly."

"We'll probably never be friends or anything but I am willing to call a truce for our kids' sake."

"I think as long as we stay out of each other's way we can make this work."

"Totally. I mean if you ask me we've been doing a pretty good job so far. We haven't killed each other right? That's gotta count for something."

"Of course it does," she agreed as they made their way back to the party.

"Although, Jason refuses to kill you no matter how much I beg," she added unable to resist the parting shot. 

THE END


End file.
